The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Catherine Bernabe, a citizen of France. The objective of the breeding program was to produce Salvia plants with attractive plant shapes in a variety of colors. Various unnamed, unpatented Salvia plants were either self-crossed, or open pollinated during the Summer of 2008, at a commercial nursery in Henansal, France. The new variety was discovered as a single plant in the Spring of 2009, at the same commercial nursery by the inventor, Catherine Bernabe, in a group of seedlings resulting from the open pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BLEU ARMOR’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at the same commercial greenhouse in Henansal, France in 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.